The present invention generally relates to illumination devices specifically for use in purses, handbags and backpacks that allow the user to easily activate and illuminate its interior. The use of small lights as a means for illuminating a purse is known within the art. These may include traditional pocket lamps that hang from a strap down into a purse and must be switched on by the user or light systems built into a purse, which would illuminate upon opening the purse.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,142 issued to Weir describes a purse light system. The purse light system is a purse with a built in light system, which includes a purse outer structure, a battery pack and a light assembly positioned to emit light into the purse chamber. The purse lighting system automatically switches on when the purse opening is in the open position and off when the purse opening is in the closed position. As many people have more than one purse, this lighting system is impractical, as it does not allow the user to use the illumination device for other purses. Also, many purses illuminate from the top down, which is not as effective as the present invention which emits light from the bottom of the purse or handbag.
Another purse lighting system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,926 issued to Meyers describes a purse light. This purse light includes a light for illuminating the interior of a purse, consisting of a mounting assembly housing a light bulb, a reflector to direct the light towards a diffusing lens which projects the light in a multitude of directions and a digital clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,568 issued to Blue-Recio discloses yet another Light Assembly for the interior of a purse. The Light Assembly consists of a mounting structure to secure the assembly to the inside of a bag. An illumination source which projects light to the interior of the bag, and a switch the user must push to turn the purse light on. The switching mechanism for the '598 patent may allow for the lamp to be inadvertently switched on by pressure from items within the purse which, and may also allow for the lamp to be inadvertently left on by the user, both instances may result in complete discharge of the battery without the knowledge of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,438 issued to King describes a light for the interior of a purse, having a light bulb, an electric power supply mounted within a translucent housing which is temporarily mounted on a mounting bracket which is permanently attached to the inside of a purse. Although the '438 patent can be used in multiple bags, it is still impractical because it requires mounting brackets to be permanently mounted on the interior of a purse.
While these devices serve their specific purposes, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a purse lamp for use in a handbag with a flexible illumination assembly, connected to an electric power supply that can be switched on by the mere touch of the users hand. The present invention can also be conveniently and easily moved from one purse to another. The prior art does also not disclose a purse lamp with a timed illumination period, automatically switching the purse light off after a given period of time, protecting the lamp from inadvertent illumination resulting in a prematurely drained battery.